4th Gen Fairy Tail
by Sorrowstone
Summary: Takes place in the future. Main character is Nashi Dragneel. Pairings I used for this were the most main stream in my area. I apologise if they displease you. Character death right off the bat. Don't hate me. Not much for an actual plot right now , but I will figure one out soon. I hope people enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is what the title says, 4th Generation Fairy Tail. There's not much of a plot right now . Just having some fun. So it should be a fun read. Oh and one more thing, more of a word of advice. I have a habit to kill people's favourite characters, so try not to get too attached to anyone. But if that doesn't bother you, you're bored, or looking for some different fairy tail Fanfiction, read on.**

 **Copyright _: I don't own fairy tail_**.

* * *

Cold Blackish clouds swirl in the sky, rain poured down onto the land below. The weather in Magnolia seemed to fit the day a little too perfectly. Grim, Miserable, and depressing. Perfect for the funeral taking place. This was no ordinary Funeral , no, this was the funeral of fairy tail's very own Natsu & Lucy Dragneel. From the black clouds, to black clothes, heavy rain , and heavier hearts.

Tears blended with the rain, everyone holding each other as the final nail was laid into the coffin, signalling the end of Fairy Tails goodbyes to strong mages they had lost to death. " goodbye Natsu, Goodby Lucy. Never will we be able to fill the gap in our hearts that your parting has caused, we will move on. Because us moving on is what you would have wanted. You will be forever missed until we meet again, dear friends!"

Two Weeks later.

Mokorave sat quietly in the back corner or the guild hall, looking sadly down into his beer mug.

" Mokorave, dear, you wished to speak to me?l master bob of Blue Pegasus looked at Mokorave with tired eyes.

" yes, thank you for staying . " the master looked up from his mug. " we have business to discuss."

" silly dear, Can't you see it's too early for business discussion! A pair of your prized mages are now dead because of that thing" Master Bob exclaimed in a worried and angry tone. His (her?) eyes hardened." Let the council deal with it. Better theirs then ours. "

"You know I can't. But that is a matter for an other day. We need to discuss the fate of the Dragneel children. I am worried about them. Especially Nashi. Her state seems to be getting worse with every day."

"And the young blonde one? How is she?" Master Bob looked at Mokorave , her(his?) eyes soften at the thought of the children.

Guildarts, who has been here for the full conversation spoke for the first time " you mean little Luna? Good, well, kinda. At least there's actually light in her eyes. I hear that multiple magic academy's have been eyeing her up."

" Sadly, then schools aren't the only ones' eyeing ' her up. But there have been many adoption request coming through as well. She's got a lot of choice for her life. But these people only want Luna. Not the two of them." Mokorave closed his eyes and began to rub his temples attempting to keep an monster headache at bay." Then everyone in the guild wants to share the custody of the two. "

Master Bob shook his head sadly " those poor dears..."

Guildarts looked down at his Beer mug "And what do the children want?"

" to be left alone. "

" then that's what we do for now. "

" I wish it could be an option to , but they are too young. According to The council anyways. "

" Dearie, remind me when you actually listened to the council, because nothing seems to be coming to my mind. "

"That's kinda true, 'Gramps'"

"True, but with the public involved, I might not be able to fight them off. The public won't give up the thought getting one of the Dragneel children as trophies, and the council won't give up the thought of crippling us."

"And what better way to do that then to take the Dragneel's out of the picture..."

A/N: to long? To short? Did you guys like it? Ideas on where it should go next? Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so, it's been some time since I've updated. I have a valid excuse though! The human error of forgetfulness is considered a valid excuse right? Anywho, sorry for the long wait and here's the next chapter!

The harsh sound of fist against tree echoed through the woods, causing birds and other creatures of flight to shot up toward the mid-day Sky fearing for their lives.

One after another, after another, the volume increasing with each blow against the tree.

The bones within the fists whined and ached in protest, the skin along the knuckles well past torn and gushing blood. However the figure pressed on, pink strands of hair plastered sweatily to her forehead and neck, her charcoal grey eyes red and puffy and her dirty cheeks tear stained.

"This SUCKS!" Another punch, sending a decent chunk of bark flying this time.

It's been about three months since the funeral, and young Nashi Dragneel was taking the tragedy about as well as the day it originally occurred. Only now with less tolerance for town fork and foster care system.

For whatever reason they don't take being told to fuck off seriously. Noo, they see that as the perfect time follow you around and wave adoption papers in your face.

Nashi sighed deeply before looking down at her hands.

'Looks like I'll have to see Wendy again.' A small smirk took form as she thought about the tiny woman would react. ' I can see it now. " This is the third time this week! I heal you this time but if I see this again I'll bring it up to Erza! " '

Nashi looked up towards the sky, 'I should probably head back, I think auntie MJ had something she wanted to talk about. A celebration or something...'

Walking from the woods into town was easy, quick,and peaceful. However after entering town is were everything goes down hill. Mainly because people and their inability to comply with ones wishes of being alone. 'So far, so good! Just a little longer and I'll be at the guild-'

" Oh Nashi Darling! Over here!" Nashi froze in her tracks. A voice that shrill could only belong to the one Mrs. Garntrafoust. 'I jinxed, I horribly jinxed it'

" oh don't make that face dear, it will only take a moment of your time. " 'and the devil says its just a soul,' "what is it Mrs. Garntrafoust?"

" I was hoping to discuss the custody arrangements Luna Dragneel. I am aware that you currently hold the custody of both Luna and yourself. However your merely a child, and couldn't possibly take care of yourself, let alone another small child!" She gave a smile that was probably meant to reassuring, and thoughtful, but came across snobby and annoying. " I can give Luna the best of the best! The best education, the best health care, the best connections and the brightest future. She would be loved by a real family, in financially, and emotionally stable home! "

Nashi sighed, it was true. Luna would be better off with this family.

Not seeing as quick of an reaction as she desired Mrs. Garntrafoust continued " Luna has a chance at a real future here! Any responsible older sibling would jump at this opportunity! You sister has a chance to avoid becoming the barbarian that you father was, that you have become! Don't you want to save her purity?!"

Nashi's ears become hot from anger- no, from rage! ' calm down Nashi. She's just a stupid rich person who doesn't know better! Breath' " thank-you very much for the offer, I promise to think about it never, and I hope you burn in hell! I'm leaving now !" Nashi replied through the clenched jaw of a forced smile and fake joyous tone. Then she made a mad dash to the guild before Mrs. Garntrafoust could think of a proper reply.

A/N: personally I picture Mrs. Garntrafoust looking and sounding like Ursula or Cruela Devil . Also Nashi came off a bit more angry then I intended, but it works for now. I'll try to update soon, maybe by the end of this week. Also, I'll try making the chapters a little longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: as promised, a new chapter! I'll try making this one a little longer, but no guarantee. If you guys have any questions feel free to contact me! I'll try to reply with in a reasonable time.

Now enough of my blabbering and onto what you came here for!

Moods within the Guild slowly began to brighten over the last three months. The loud chatter, bright laughter, gossip, and even the occasional bar fight came to pass. But today was abnormally bright, like looking directly at the sun after being in the dark for a long time.

" what's going on here?" Nashi cautiously looked around the guild which has now been assaulted with colourful Streamers and balloons.

"Nashi! You came by!" Mary Jane's bright voice rang out like a musical bell. Her arms were filled with boxes of colourful decorations. "This is Great! I needed another helper! You can take these-" she holds out the boxes for Nashi to take. The light looking boxes nearly sent Nashi straight to the floor. " oh-Dear! What on earth happened to your hands? They look like they've been through a shredder!" The boxes are quickly taken back and set aside. " this looks awful! Go see Wendy , you can come back when your wounds are treated." MJ shook her head " really Nashi, it almost seems safer just to punch a person instead "she lets go of Nashi's hands before picking the boxes back up and gesturing for Nashi to go.

After Nashi walked away MJ continued to shack her head and muttered " and punched both the person and the tree" then continued on with her task.

"OWW! That Hurts!"

"You wouldn't be having this problem if listened to me! You need to find another way to calm your anger!" Wendy's voice was calm, soothing but was definitely giving off how annoyed she was .

"Hmph!" Nashi turned her head in a pout like fashion.

"Well, this is all I can do for now. " Wendy allows the flow of her magic cease but doesn't let go yet, which was rather unfortunate for Nashi as she tried to stand up and walk away. " The skin in and round the knuckle will be sore and tender for a few days, and it will tear easy. So be careful okay."

Nashi nodded."don't worry I will. I tell MJ so she knows! "

" if they stuck to the schedule, Mary Jane and Luna should be in the kitchen. "

"Luna? When did she get here?!"

Wendy pondered for a moment before replying " I pretty sure she's been here all morning."

"Ah, I see. " Nashi replied as she head for the door. " um Wendy?"

Wendy looked up and into Nashi's eyes. " yes , what is it Nashi?"

" you wouldn't let them separate me and Luna right? From the guild or each other ? You, uncle Grey, Gajeel, aunt Erza, aunt Levy, Mary Jane , Great grandpa Mokarove , you'll always be there, right?" Nashi's shoulder tensed and her eyes frighted of what the answer could be.

Wendy herself was shocked by the question even though she already knew the answer.

" sweetie, of course we will!" She walked over to Nashi, needing down to her height, a comforting hand on each of the girls shoulders. " nobody can take either of you girls away! This guild won't allow it. Even if you wanted to leave this guild of your own free will, we couldn't let you guys go, we simply love you two too much to let that happen. "

Nashi sniffled and rubbed her nose with her sleeve" thanks" she said smiling underneath her sobs .

" my pleasure sweetie."Wendy reply while pulling Nashi into a hug."but if I may ask, what brought this all up?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Nashi pulled out of the hug and bolted out the door " see ya later!"

"We'll pick up this conversation up again later!" Wendy called behind her, but remained unheard by the young girl. "Kids" Wendy sighed tiredly as she walked into the hallway and down the guild stairs.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Nashi pushed the metal kitchen open further and poped her head in.

"Over Here Big Sis!" Luna waved her head wildly at her sibling, all while flinging what Nashi assumed to be cupcake batter all over the guild kitchen and Nashi's face.

"What's all this for" Nashi asked gesturing to cupcakes.

" it's for the magic guild gathering. It's a really big party where all the main guilds come and hang out here for three days! It's really fun, or so I've heard."

"Ah, I see."

" hello girls! Luna, looks like your done with the cupcakes! They look beautiful! Great job!" MJ patted Luna on the head, causing Luna to giggle .

"So Nashi , what's the verdict on the hands?" She asked while shaking her hand for emphasis.

" useless for the next couple of days." Nashi replied with sadness. The idea of not using her hands was not enjoyable or appealing in any way.

"Bummer. Well everything is done now, so do you want me to walk you girls home?"

"That's okay MJ. We'll be fine. Thank for the offer though." Nashi politely replied.

MJ looked at the two girls for a moment before smiling uneasily "okay, you girls be safe ."

"We will! " both girls chimed before exiting the kitchen.

-—-

The girls walked quietly down city streets, hoping to avoid unwanted attention. They managed okay until they came to their house on the forests clearing. Out side the tiny home stood a large group of people. Most of them were probably there with adoption papers and demands.

Nashi sighed half tired half annoyed"look Luna! Your popularity strikes again!"

" adults really have a really hard time Taking a hint." Luna mumbled grumpily.

"Our guild is made up of adults though"

"No Nashi, our guilds made up of man children. There's a difference ." Luna yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Excuse me, are you the Dragneel children?" Asked a tall man that they has noticed approach. Another was behind him .

" Noo! We're the god dam Biopsy twins !" Nashi rolled her yes at the stupidity of the question.

"Uhh.."

"Yes we're the Dragneels," Nashi rolled her eyes again" and we're not interested in your stupid cookies. So take your lame ass band of merry men and get off our property."

The man looked annoyed at the lack of cooperation ." I apologize ms Dragneel but my partner and I are here on the behalf of the law. There's the issue that you do not meet standard guardian requirements, so there for the child must be relocated to a more suitable environment . "

Nashi instantly felt sick, they couldn't do that, right?

The other man bent down to Nashi's eye level " normally we would have had to relocate you as well , but let's be honest here!" His lips curled into a cold smirk"nobody wants you"

Nashi couldn't believe what was happening, it had to be a nightmare. She couldn't move or even spit a comeback at them. She was frozen .

"Take the kid"

"Yeah, yeah"

"SCrREeeEAAMMmm! NASHI! NO-–"

"Shut the hell up kid." The sound of mans hand colliding with Luna's head ring out.

The man heard it.

The group of people heard it,

Nashi heard it.

"GIVE MY SISTER BACK YOU D***less # *#terd !" Her hand may have only grazed his neck, but she still managed to char where her fingers had touched.

"Fucking bitch burned me!" Yelped the man that had hit Luna . He shoved a cowering Luna into the arm of his partner before running up to Nashi and wrapping his hands around her throat. "Your gonna regret that!" He snarled. " that's going to leave a dam scar!"

"I can... Give you one on... Your face. To ... Match if you'd ...like." Nashi chocked out , her vision fading.

" Markus! Come on! It's not worth it !"

Markus sighed "fine," and tosses Nashi to ground.

" oh, one little thing." Not Markus turns to Nashi ," you can get her back still. " he paused. " there's a fighting area coming to town in about six months. The competitors are so powerful that if a youth does manage to win, they legally become adults. It will be hard, but don't lose hope. "

And with that the men and Luna disappeared into the night and Nashi fell into nothing


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so, bit of a cliff hanger in the last chapter. I also probably should have had some kind of warning in place, something to do in the future. I'm going to try a couple different things with writing style and plot. I kinda have an idea of what the plot is but nothing's set in stone yet! Now that I'm done blabbing on to the original program.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail (forgot to do this a couple times, )

Nashi's POV:

—

Dark nothingness. That was all I could notice at first. Not pitch black, but hundreds of different shades of it swirling around like smoke. Then came the ringing in my ears, loud and constant. Followed by a dull, throbbing pain inching up my legs and the rest of my body. I tried to get up with no success. What happened?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, those men, the fight, Luna.

I frantically try prying my eyes open , hoping that the previous event was nothing more than a sick twisted nightmare, and when I opened my eyes again I would find Luna leaning on my arm.

It felt like it took forever to really open my eyes. And for my efforts I am rewarded with the simple scenery of the guild medical. Concluding that nightmarish event did occur, and that Luna was gone.

Tears leaked down my cheeks, soaking into the first bandage that blocked its path.

'You had one job Nashi,' I sniffled In hope of keeping snot from running down face. ' One request from your parents, all you had to do was keep her safe and you fucked that up! Way to go!'

" Nashi, your up! Oh thank goodness!" I try to turn my head toward MJ, but decided the pain wasn't worth it.

" hey Mary Jane! How long was I out?" Wow did I sound pathetic.

MJ smiled weakly " about five days . How are you feeling, do you need anything? Water, food? "

" they took Luna."

MJ's face crumpled, her eyes less bright and cheery. " we know" her eyes drift to the floor, her face a painting of emotion. Like the dark painting hanging at the back wall of an art gallery, the one no one wants to buy. " there was nothing we as a guild could do. Believe me, we fought hard but in the end we lost. I'm sorry Nashi." I watch to tears roll down MJ's face and I find myself hating those people more.

" there's something I can do." I say, slowly sitting up right.

" Nashi, there's nothing you can do! "

"Yes there is." I insisted with a firm tone "there's some kind of tournament being held in five months time. The guy who took her said that winning it will somehow make me qualify as a proper guardian."

"Absolutely Not!" Her tone was a split between anger and fear. " that so called tournament is nothing but a blood bath! People died in that tournament! There's a reason youth don't participate, they're deadly!"

" It's not your choice to make, it's mine." The tone within my voice came out colder then I had intended but at least the point was across. No one was going to stop me, not with my sister on the line.

" Not My Choice! Oooh we're going to have nice little chat about that later. We'll see what Grey, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and Erza have add. "

" I'm not that worried. It's next to impossible to get them all in the same place at the same time, so a harmless threat."

" Harmless threat hu!? You can tell them that at the dinner table tomorrow after all it's just a harmless threat !"

I said that out loud!? Must've hit my head harder then I thought. And- wait did she say tomorrow!? I'm so dead.

Maybe if I slam my head back into the pillow hard enough I'll be out again. What's the medical term? Coma, unconscious,? Then again Wendy's a wizard with healing magic. I'm kinda wishing that I had kept my mouth shut at this point. Because five months of intense training would totally go unnoticed! And Luna being back home would just be a miracle. Yeah, would have been screwed either way.

I guess now all I can do is hope that they'll understand and accept my decision. Yeah, I can see it now, and I definitely can wait for your time clock, for I'm in no hurry.

Elsewhere:

—-

Nine figures stood on a floating magic circle. All dressed in high status clothing, all faces covered by shadows.

" so the youngest Dragneel has been apprehended?" One of the nine figures inquired. The tone of the voice was smooth and feminine.

" the child has been taken care of. The first phase of our plan has been completed. " another answered his tone ringing with satisfaction.

" that's reassuring to hear." The first voice replied.

" yes, that is excellent that things are starting out smoothly. However that is no reason to lose guard. If any of this goes wrong, word gets out about what we're doing-"

" we could all lose our seats on this counsel ..."

Eerie Silence cut through the room, for all nine figures knew very well that it wasn't just their jobs at stake but lives as well.

" Then I Suppose we'll have to cautious moving forward."

Back in Magnolia

—

Wind whistled against the warrior's heavy metal armour, and gently brushed her scarlet hair away from her face. A soft *clanking* sound made from each step the woman took. Curious citizens eyed the powerful Mage, and brave children would run over to her in hopes of of getting a pat on the head. But Erza Scarlet's mind was focused on another mission. 'I leave for two weeks.' She thought to her herself. 'Two weeks and it all goes to hell!'

A/N: sorry, short chapter! I write again soon, sometime this week. I'm really excited for the next couple chapters, mainly because the stories going to begin picking up.

Until next time, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail

Nashi POV.

—

I was in the middle of a decent nap when I felt it. The pure dread. At first i didn't know why, but then I looked up to the doorway to see a tall red haired women standing there. Scarlet red to be exacted.

"Nashi. I'm glad to see that you are alright." Her voice calm, but unsteady due to emotion.

"H-hey auntie! How was your trip ? " I smile hopes of somewhat lighting the mood.

"Nashi, I " she walked over to my bed slowly, then took a deep breath " I know must be furious at the guild, furious at me! We were- I was supposed to protect you both, and l failed!" Tears leaked from her eyes" Nashi, I'm so sorry!" I felt her pull me into an embrace, though I was to deep in thought to register the action fully. Why would I be mad at her, or the guild? It wasn't her that failed to protect Luna, it was my fault and mine alone. I was weak, and failed as a result. If I was to be furious at anyone, it would be at myself.

" it's okay auntie, it wasn't your fault." Her embrace tightened in response, " hey, auntie? I'm still tired. Do you think it would be fine if I sleep till dinner?" I rubbed my one eye for effect.

"Of course!" She let me go, and put a hand on my shoulder. " I come get you when it's ready." Her hand slipped from my shoulder and left the room.

I felt a little bad for lying to her about being tired, but I really wanted to be left alone. I could feel the stinging in my eyes, however I wouldn't allow myself to cry, I had no right. What I needed to do now was to get up, and start training. It was the only hope I had of getting Luna back.

Slowly, I swing my legs over the side of the bed. ' this is gonna hurt' I thought with dread. I've tried to walk after being beat up multiple times. Mostly after a fight between my cousin Grace and myself. It always hurts, so why would this be different?

With a quick deep breath I push myself off the bed, only to have my legs buckle from the pain.

" son of a -"

Opps, did I say that out loud? My bad.

I clutch the bar of the bed and pull myself up slowly. Standing hurts, almost like a thousand needles were stabbed into my legs. The only real difference that there was less blood.

The next step was to walk, easier said than done. The pain was more then I was use to. It must have taken me forever to get to the doorway. I say this mainly because there was a visitor just outside the doorway.

" hey uncle!" I cheer pitifully " sup?"

" what are you doing out bed?" His dark blue eyes peered down in an intimidating manner.

" I was taking a walk, yeah. I feel great and thought it was a great idea! Ha-ha-hah..." I chuckled weakly, I also lied though my teeth. In noway was I fine, but he didn't need to know that!

" rrigghht. " crap! He didn't buy it. Oh-well , it was worth a shot. Hobble! Hobble as fast as you can! " since your feeling so well you should have no problem getting down the stairs," stairs? Uncle Gray, you evil son of a bit-" come on, everyone's already at the table." He walked off calmly towards the stairs, leaving me clung to boards of the doorway. Uncle, I hate you . I really hate you. There are no words to describe how much I hate you right now.

With a sigh I slowly hobbled towards the stairs.

Arriving at the stairs I cling to the bannister, and inched down the stairs. I continue this cycle making my way down, at least until my uncle Gajeel decided he had better things to do then watch me struggle down the steps and picked me up by the back of the collar, carrying me the rest of the way down.

" thanks"

He turns away and mutters under his breath" just like that damn flamebrain." Personally, I have no clue what a flamebrain is and so have clue what he's comparing me to. A shrug of the shoulders is best for these situations.

" will everyone please take their seats?" MJ's called out. " we have a lot to discuss..."

A/N: I'll update when I can. With finals coming up, I make no promises. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: anyone else worried about final exams coming up? It's personally my least favourite part of the year. All that stress over information you'll just forget in a year, it's so pointless. I could continue ranting about it but I don't think that's what your here for.

Now, back to the original program!

Disclaimer: the franchise Fairytail is not owed by me.

Third person.

—–

Nashi couldn't help but tense as the words left MJ's mouth. 'So she wasn't kidding about telling them' cold sweat broke out along the girls forehead. She was going to get Luna back regardless of what they thought, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't afraid of having to get through the toughest members of the guild to get there.

" Damn Right we have lots to Discuss! The so called Government Took one of Our Own! " Gajeel's tone raised and enraged " No way in Hell they're getting away with that!"

Mokorave shook his head " I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He stated, sadness clear within his ancient voice.

"Nothing we can do?" Gajeel scoffed " I'll tell you what we can do!" He stood up slamming his fists down on the wooden dining table, knocking his chair in the process. " We Can March up right to their building and break shit till they give her back! Break the walls, the furniture, employees bones, anything! It's what we usually do, so what's stopping us this time!?" Gajeel's face was red from rage, even little veins popped out from his neck.

Mokorave only shook his head, everyone else looked at the old man in hopes of an explanation. The tired man sighed heavily " the magic council has given specific orders not to get involved. Anyone that does will be apprehended immediately. " an awkward silence spread through the dinning room. Expressions of guilt and frustration plastered onto the faces of the guild.

Nashi cleared her throat " um... About that! It's not entirely true, there is something I can do." MJ's eyes widened, and in vain signalled for the child to shut up.

The rest of the guild turned to the young girl with curiosity, some with raised eyebrows.

" the men that took her told me about a tournament. Apparently if a youth wins it they become an adult within the eyes of society. I'd be qualified to be a parental guardian, they'd have to give Luna back."

" I think I know of the tournament you mentioned, if that's the case HELL NO!" Levy got up from her seat and at a speedy pace toward Nashi. " People Die in That Tournament! I'm surprised it's even legal! Let alone a government sponsored event!" Levy matched her eye level with Nashi's, and placed a hand on her shoulder " Nashi, we'll find another way."

Nashi shook her head" I doubt there's enough time for that. Look, I'm glad you guys are looking out for me, but I have a promise to keep. And I will keep it, with or without your help." Nashi slowly stood up off her seat, " I'm going to bed now, I have training to do in the morning ." Quickly she hobbled off, leaving the guild on there own.

" we can't let her fight in that tournament! " Levy declared with distress clear in her voice " she won't stand a chance!"

Grey scoffed back a laugh" I don't think we have much of a say. The kids made up her mind."

" the best we can do for her now is push her in the right direction " Erza looked down at her hands with a sigh.

" I'll take care of that" Mokorave informed the younger members. " how long do we have?"

MJ gulped" about five months master."

" that's it?!" The old man chocked on his drink. Surly there was more time then that!

"I'm afraid so." MJ's voice barely above a whisper.

Nashi's P.O.V

—–

I chose to stay the medical wing, home was too far and painful. Still, I needed pack for my training trip. I'd have go when morning comes. I wondered where I'd even go. My dad was the only one I knew of that use the same magic as myself, and he was dead. Dragons died out before he did. So does that mean I'm on my own?

I notice that my pillow was wet. When had I started crying?

I try wiping at my eyes, but my efforts were in vain, the tears kept flowing and I couldn't stop them.

' your so pathetic Nashi ' I wipe at my eyes again. ' what would your parents think?' The sobs become more violent at the thought of letting them down, at letting Luna down.

" what am I supposed to do now?" I ask the dark, or anything that was listening. Silence was the only response I received, and expected.

My sobs slowly softened, and I drifted of with scent of smoke and vanilla lingering in my scenes.

A/N: thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.

Nashi's POV.

—

I ran through the grassy meadow, chasing after a huge rabbit. His white fur specked with black, like soot on snow. To catch this rabbit was my first mission. It seemed easy enough on the flyer, catch our pet rabbit and collect five hundred Jewel. Apparently the rabbit has other plans.

I try to quicken my pace, hoping to catch up to the speedy beast.

" Nashi, be careful. You'll trip at that pace!" Mom called from further back.

I give a short glance over my shoulder." Don't worry mom! I will!" As Soon as the words left my mouth my foot hit a rock, and I went down with a thud.

My knee stung, and my eyes began to water from pain and frustration.

"Nashi!" Mom called out in worry.

" I'll go see if she's okay. You stay here, k Luce?"

Foot steps crunched on the grass, moving closer towards me. A strong hand rested on my shoulder as I tried to wipe my eyes.

" You okay kiddo ?"

I look up to dad, and I shook my head." I can't catch that stupid rabbit! He's too fast, and I have no magic to help me! This is supposed to be an easy mission, why am I having so much trouble!"

Dad thought for a moment, his brow scrunched during his ponder. "Hmph, well I'm stumped. And no magic?"

" well dry grass and fire don't mix very well dad." I rolled my eyes. He had to know better then that.

"I guess they don't. " he chuckled softly. " so, what else could you do? If the rabbits to fast for you to catch on your own? "

" I don't know. Maybe chase it until it tires out? "

Dad nods. " sound like a good plan! See? This isn't so hard, you'll have that five hundred jewel in no time!" Dad ruffles my hair before pulling me off the ground.

I hear rustling of a bush nearby and I take off towards it as fast as my legs would take me. Leaving my parents behind in the distance.

As I continue the chase, I notice the rabbit beginning to slow down.

'This is my chance!' I think to myself as I lunge for the long ears.

My arms wrapped around the bunny, and I tighten my grip as I stand up.

" I finally caught you." I pant. The rabbit only cocks his head and nudges my hand with his nose.

" man your cute." I start to head back towards the meadow, but stop when I hear the panicked whines coming from the fuzzy creature in my arms.

" hey, what's wrong little guy?" The rabbit in response squirms frantically.

'What's going on?'

I look around in hopes of finding the source of the rabbit's panic. My eyes land on the sky, it's blood red with black clouds. It's fire!

I bolt towards the meadow, tripping occasionally, but not stopping. I could see the nearby town, I could feel the flames.

"MOM! DAD!"

I see them ahead, laying side by side on the ground.

" dad, get up! Mom! Guys quit playing !" They remained still. Their skin was cold, and I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

"It's your fault you know." I turn to see my sister, Luna standing behind me. Her face expressionless, almost bored.

"L-Luna ?! How are you h-"

"They're dead because of you, all of them are."

" Luna what are talking about?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Luna's long wavy blond hair swayed in the wind, her face still blank. " You killed us all, look." I followed Luna's finger with my eyes. Corpses littered the streets. Many of which belonged to members of Fairytail, others were just innocent civilians whom I had no connection to. But Luna was right, they were all dead and I couldn't help to feel responsible.

" h-how-" my eyes catch sight of a dark figure in the distance. I have the feeling that I've met figure before, and that he was the one that had done this. But who was he?

I close my eyes to think and as I reopen them I am greeted by his cold, dead eyes.

Third person

—

Breathing heavily Nashi bolted up from bed, beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"Just a dream !" She sighed in relief. "I wonder what time it is" she looked out the infirmaries window to see the sun rising. " time to go I guess." Standing up Nashi begins to make her way home.

A/N: hello again! It's been awhile so I thought I'd write another chapter! I hope it's your liking. If you could leave a review that would be great and I'd really appreciate it! I'll try to update again soon, but until then Thanks for reading and have a pleasant day!(or night)


End file.
